


Blood, Sweat, and Tears

by grrriliketigers



Category: Bancroft (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 04:27:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19221583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grrriliketigers/pseuds/grrriliketigers
Summary: Liz wasn't like that. Laura brought it out.





	Blood, Sweat, and Tears

**Author's Note:**

> For femslashficlets @ dreamwidth. Challenge 213: Name.

“Laura.” The name tasted sweet on her lips as she repeated it, shaking the hand of Tim’s new girlfriend. 

Tim usually had such atrocious taste in women. He usually chose vapid girls who did nothing but giggle inanely; he liked girls who didn’t see him for the insecure boy he was. But Liz didn’t sugarcoat; she wasn’t that way. 

But as Liz shook Laura’s hand she felt breathless. She licked her lips subconsciously and muttered a hasty “charmed” before pulling her hand back. Her palms felt sweaty and clammy and she didn’t want to give away her calm, cool exterior. 

“Tim tells me you’re the one I have to win over if I want to stick around.” Laura smiled a smile that warmed Liz like sunshine. 

“Be nice. This one’s real.” Tim whispered in Liz’s ear. 

“She’s lovely.” Liz told him later. 

“You think so?” He grinned, elated by the approval of his dearest friend. 

“She’s way too good for _you_ , but...” Liz grinned lopsidedly. “Yeah, she’s a breath of fresh air.” 

“Thanks Lizzy, you always help me keep it in perspective.” He laughed. 

She wasn’t the type to get overly sentimental. 

**

“Liz.” Laura sighed in frustration, throwing up her hands. “I don’t know what to do here. I want to be your friend.”

“I don’t _want_ to be your friend!” Liz snapped angrily. 

Laura stared at her as though she’d been slapped in the face and the quiver of her lip and the hurt in her eyes pierced Liz like knives. 

Laura had shown up on her doorstep and forced her way in and was pacing her entryway. “There’s room enough for us both in Tim’s life!” 

“You don’t even fucking get it.” Liz rolled her eyes. “I’m not fucking doing this with you. I need you to leave.” 

“No, Liz.” A tear fell down Laura’s cheek. Liz put a hand on Laura’s shoulder and gave her a shove toward the door but Laura fought it, grabbing hold of her forearm with both hands. “No, Liz, I don’t want to go.” 

“Get out!” Liz yelled with no venom as she felt tears welling in her eyes. 

“No.” Laura cupped her cheeks. She kissed Liz’s lips softly. “No, Liz, no.” She whispered, peppering her lips with kisses. “I don’t want to go.” 

Liz squeezed her eyes shut. She turned her face away, their foreheads touching. Laura kissed her temple and cheek and turned her back to her and kissed her lips. “Let me stay.” She kissed her sweetly and whispered against her lips, “I don’t want to go.” 

Liz squeezed her eyes tighter. This wasn’t her. She didn’t sleep with a mate’s significant other and she definitely didn’t sleep with women. She wasn’t this way. She could hear the boys on the force snickering and insisting they knew all along, only a dyke would want to be a WPC and they were right about her. She could almost hear the chants of ‘lezzy Lizzy’ she’d surely endure. 

“ _No_.” Liz tried to push her away but her strength had ebbed away from her, her defenses had been penetrated. 

Laura kissed her more persistently this time and Liz whimpered into the embrace. “Laura…”

“Let me stay, Liz.” She whispered, pushing her up against the front door. “Liz, please...” 

Liz’s jaw tightened as she felt Laura push her thigh solidly between Liz’s legs. 

“Open your eyes and look at me.” 

Laura held onto Liz’s face insistently. 

She’s not like this. She doesn’t think about women in this way. She doesn’t think about Tim’s wife in this way. She’s not like this.

Laura’s tongue ran enticingly along Liz’s bottom lip and Liz tensed. 

“Liz.” Laura said, firmly. Liz’s eyes fluttered open at the purposeful command, powerless to it now. “ _Kiss me_.” 

Liz’s hands gripped the other woman’s svelte frame, dragging her close and kissing her roughly, taking possession of her. Laura tugged Liz’s shirt from her slacks and made contact with soft skin and Laura felt her knees quake. 

“Liz. _Fuck me_.” 

**

“Laura. Stay with me. Live with me.” Liz insisted desperately. Her heart was pounding and her mind was racing and she was staring at the woman who had had her in her spell from moment one. “Laura. Please. I love you.” 

“I don’t love _you_.” Laura snapped. “I’m staying with Tim. I’m having this baby. What did you think would happen? We’d ride off into the sunset together? Wake the fuck up, Liz, you’re deluded.” 

“I’m not… what we have…” Liz insisted frantically. 

“We have nothing. You have nothing.” 

Liz shook her head in disbelief. 

“It was a bet I had with myself to see if I could seduce Tim’s jealous cop best friend.” She laughed sardonically. “It was way too easy to get into your pants.” 

“Laura, no…” Each biting comment that fell from Laura’s lips sitting heavy on Liz’s soul. 

“Wait till everyone hears Liz Bancroft’s a big old dyke, eh?” 

Liz felt a fire ignite within her and she launched herself at Laura, slamming her against the counter, Laura’s head snapping back and shattering the glass cabinet door. Laura looked at Liz pleadingly, desperate and scared. 

Liz threw Laura to the chipped tile floor, straddling her hips and wrapping her fingers around her neck - the same fingers that had been inside her not ten minutes earlier. Laura begged and pleaded, letting Liz’s name fly unbidden but pretty words weren’t going to work on her this time. 

Teeth sank into warm, soft skin; Liz’s eyes were wild with betrayal. She grabbed the knife from the counter and plunged it into Laura’s abdomen. 

“Liz…” Laura rasped, her voice wet and bloody but distinct, “Liz, please…” 

Liz roared, lifting the knife again and driving it down again and again until she panted with exertion and could feel the sweat and blood dripping down her face. 

She didn’t let anyone get away with taking advantage of her. She wasn’t like that.


End file.
